Action
Action is a film genre that focuses on excitement, fast-paced scenes, quirky dialogue and visual spectacle, usually with a large measure of violence. Explosions, car chases, gun fights, fist fights, sword fights... fights, fights, FIGHTS! That's what the action genre is all about: unending tableaus of smoke and flames and a hail of bullets that will keep one gripped to their seats until there's nothing left to do but to pick your jaw up off the floor. Wussies need not apply. Whereas romantic comedies have often been labeled as "chick flicks", action films serve as their immediate and direct counter balance and have earned themselves a place in movie cinema as "dude films". As with all film genres, there are different types of action films. Traditional * A-Team, The * Baywatch * Code of Honor * Commuter, The * Deadpool * Hard to Die * Logan * Long Kiss Goodnight, The * Peppermint * Point Break * Surf Nazis Must Die * Tango & Cash Adventure films * Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (1984) * Lara Croft: Tomb Raider * Red Sonja (1985) Biker films * Satan's Sadists (1969) Cops & Robbers * 15 Minutes * Dirty Harry * Magnum Force * RoboCop * RoboCop 2 * RoboCop 3 * RoboCop (2014) * Stone Cold Buddy cop films * Beverly Hills Cop (1984) * Beverly Hills Cop II (1987) * Beverly Hills Cop III (1994) * Tango & Cash (1989) Crime films * 2 Fast 2 Furious * Assault on Precinct 13 * Baby Driver * Body Count * Fast and the Furious, The * Fate of the Furious, The * From Dusk Till Dawn * Guns, Girls and Gambling * Hotel Artemis * Hudson Hawk * Kill Bill, Volume 1 * Kill Bill, Volume 2 * Now You See Me * Now You See Me 2 * Point Break * Pulp Fiction * Raw Justice Disaster films * Day After Tomorrow, The Martial arts films * Elektra * Kickboxer (1989) * Kickboxer 2: The Road Back (1991) * Max Havoc: Curse of the Dragon (2004) * Max Havoc: Ring of Fire (2006) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990) Military action * Crimson Tide Natural disaster films * San Andreas Supernatural action * Underworld: Awakening * Underworld: Blood Wars Car chase films * 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003) * Fast and the Furious, The (2001) * Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift, The (2006) * Fast & Furious (2009) * Fast Five (2011) * Fast & Furious 6 (2013) * Furious 7 (2015) Sexploitation films * Angels' Wild Women * Faster, Pussycat! Kill! Kill! * Perils of Gwendoline in the Land of the Yik Yak, The (1984) * She-Wolves of the Wasteland (1988) Sci-fi films .]] * Aeon Flux * Alita: Battle Angel * Battle Beyond the Stars * Elysium * Escape from New York * Heavy Metal 2000 * Independence Day * Independence Day: Resurgence * Island, The * Lucy * Monolith * Mutant Girls Squad * Pacific Rim * Rampage * Resident Evil * Resident Evil: Apocalypse * Speed Racer * She-Wolves of the Wasteland * Star Wars: The Clone Wars * Surrogates * Terminator, The * Terminator 2: Judgment Day * Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines * Terminator: Salvation * Terminator: Genisys * Transformers * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen * Transformers: Dark of the Moon * Transformers: Age of Extinction Spy films * Atomic Blonde * Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery (1997) * License to Kill (1989) * Living Daylights, The (1987) * Mission: Impossible III * Mission: Impossible: Ghost Protocol * Mission Impossible: Rogue Nation * Phantom Creeps, The * Red Sparrow * Ronin Superhero fantasy * Avengers, The (2012) * Avengers: Age of Ultron * Avengers: Infinity War * Avengers: Endgame * Black Panther (2018) * Captain America (1979) * Captain America II: Death Too Soon (1979) * Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) * Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) * Captain America: Civil War * Catwoman (2004) * Daredevil * Elektra * Glass * Justice League (2017) * Kiss Meets the Phantom of the Park (1978) * Return of Swamp Thing, The (1989) * Scooby-Doo & Batman: The Brave and the Bold * Suicide Squad * Superman (1978) * Superman II (1980) * Superman III (1983) * Superman IV: The Quest for Peace (1987) * Superman Returns (2006) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990) * Thor (2011) * Thor: The Dark World * Thor: Ragnarok * Venom * Wonder Woman (2009) * Wonder Woman (2017) * X-Men * X-Men 2: X-Men United * X-Men: The Last Stand * X-Men: Days of Future Past * X-Men Origins: Wolverine War films * Jungle Assault (1989) Westerns Notes * "Action" is also a verbal cue that a film director gives to his actors to let them know that the cameras are rolling and it's time to stop dicking around and get some work done. Category:Films by genre